Skinny Guys: Pizza Time For Anakin And Obi-Wan
by Day Dreamer201
Summary: A humorous story of Obi-Wan and his ridiculously obnoxious character.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin and Obi-Wan went on a vacation to their beach house for the summer.

Anakin was in the living room, spinning around and around in circles until he fell down on the floor. He sat up and his head was spinning. He was about to do it again, then suddenly he heard a car horn honk outside. "Pizza's here!" he called out to Obi-Wan, wherever he was.

Anakin began walking over to answer the door, when Obi-Wan scrambled over obnoxiously. He elbows Anakin in the ribs, knocked him down and ran past him. "I'll get it!" he yelled.

He ran outside and stoped with a quick halt at the pizza delivery lady. He looked down at the box with an expression of sheer rapture. Then looked up at her face, beamingly. "Oh, crap! Thank you!"

He grabed the box and ran toward the house. The pizza lady stood looking after him in bewilderment.

Inside the house, Anakin had finally recovered from being elbowed. He stood up and was about to open the door, when the door suddenly slamed open, smashing him behind it. Obi-Wan ran in with the pizza. "Hey, Anakin, pizza's here!" he yelled excitedly.

He opened the box on the table and took out the pizza. He folded it in half and then folded the half into a fourth. Then he tilted his head upward, opened his mouth wide and shoved the whole pizza into it. He chewed noisily, swallowed with a gulp and then obliviously walks past Anakin.

He burped loudly in Anakin's face as he went past. Anakin gasped and gaged. Obi-Wan did not even notice and walked out the door. He went through it and slamed it shut. A few seconds later, Anakin's life-size portrait of Christine tumbled off the wall to the ground and broke into pieces.

Anakin gasped. "Christine! Sweetie Pie!"

He ran to the portrait and picked up the pieces. He tried to put them back together with scotch tape, but it was no use. Tremblingly, he set the pieces down and stared straight ahead. He started to breath heavily and bit his lip. At last he could not control himself any longer. He broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh, Christine…"

With more sobs, he kissed the shreds of paper. Then he looked towards the door hatefully. "Obi-wan… I hate him! He's jealous of me! He's jealous 'cause I've got such a pretty girl!"

Obi-Wan opened the door and poked his head in. "Heck, what do I care about Christine? I've got Padme, and she's wonderful!" He sighed romantically. "She's the only girl I ever met who doesn't worry about trying to hide the things that we all do. You know, like burping, sweating and -"

"That's why I didn't want her anymore!" Anakin interrupted.

Obi-Wan sucked in air and let out a huge burp. "Glad you didn't. You've made my life worth living now that there's a woman who appreciates my talents. Oh, Anakin -" He suddenly got sentimental. "You've always been such a good friend. Thank you Anakin. Thank you, for everything you've done for me."

Anakin didn't look at him. "You're not welcome."

"Oh…" Now returning to his normal self, he said, "Well, no big deal!" He burped again. "Heck, that pizza was good! I'm glad that these burps are coming naturally. I can taste the pizza every time I burp. As I always say, it's better to burp it and taste it than fart it and waste it!"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth again and let out a ten-second long burp. "Ah, that's more like it! What pizza! I love the Italians!"

He pated his stomach and burps again. He walked over to the door, while burping the tune to "The Tarantella" as he went. He left and slamed the door shut again. The portrait of Christine, which Anakin had stood up against the wall falled down and came apart again. Anakin stared at the door furiously and tears streamed down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Look, I know it's crazy! But my sis really wanted me to put this up! Its for old time's sake. Can't you guys understand that?

I have all kinds of Skinny Guys stories. They are actually really funny once you get all the Characters down.


End file.
